


The war is won before it’s begun

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Genderbending, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Being snatched in the middle of night whilst alone was a rookie mistake.A rookie mistake that Dean stupidly made.He was dragged into a warehouse with a bag over his head.When it was removed, he was inside a vampire nest.





	The war is won before it’s begun

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “The Phoenix” by Fall Out Boy. Other songs indicated with ellipsis include: “Stone” by Alessia Cara, “Space Oddity” by David Bowie, and “Blackbird” by The Beatles. This is a wrap-up fic before I get to a story arc that changes pretty much everything. This is also the longest fic I’ve ever written! Enjoy!

When a portal opened a few feet from the bunker entrance, Sam decided to be bold.

With Dean, Castiel, Charlie, Jo, Bobby, Kevin, Claire, and Alex watching in confusion, Sam stepped underneath the portal. The entrance was a foot above his head, and he held out his arms.

Sam counted to five, and Gabriel landed right in his arms.

Gabriel sputtered and squirmed, looking up at Sam with comically wide eyes. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings and his situation. Sam held Gabriel in a bridal carry without breaking a sweat, the archangel blushing a little.

Gabriel finally said, “um, h-hi. How’d you know I was gonna fall?”

Sam glanced at the portal as it closed. He looked back at the sheepish archangel in his arms, secretly proud that he got Gabriel flustered in front of his family. “I took a chance.”

Gabriel looked at where the portal used to be, then back to Sam. “That’s a pretty big chance.”

Sam did a small shrug.

“C-Could you let me down now?” Gabriel asked.

Sam blinked, refusing to show his embarrassment. He set Gabriel’s legs down, Gabriel getting back on his feet as gracefully as he could.

Their audience oohed as Gabriel brushed himself off and went to speak to Cas. Sam unabashedly observed Gabriel’s every movement, watching the two angel brothers whisper about something.

————

Dean awoke to Cas tracing his freckles with his eyes.

He should have been more surprised than he actually was. This was fairly normal behavior for the eccentric seraphim, though.

Dean asked tiredly, “what’re you doing?”

“I didn’t realize that your star sign was a constellation on your right cheek,” Cas rumbled, as if that explained everything.

Dean used to think this type of odd behavior was creepy, and rightly so. But Dean understood what Cas meant, now.

The hunter prompted, “Aquarius?”

“Yes,” Cas confirmed. “Here.” He reached out his hand tentatively, as if expecting Dean to recoil.

He didn’t.

Cas pressed a fingertip lightly against a freckle near Dean’s cheekbone. He skidded the pad of his index finger across Dean’s cheek, stopping when he reached a freckle, then continuing on until he created what Dean recognized as the Aquarius star sign. “See?” Cas asked softly.

Dean was overcome with emotions for some reason he couldn’t place. He swallowed thickly and breathed, “yes.”

“I wonder…” Cas trailed off, an idea forming in his head. “Lie on your back.”

“Buy me dinner first.”

Cas snorted, smacking Dean’s side. Dean huffed out a laugh, Cas’s intensity killing the sound before it could mature. “I’ve made you hundreds of dinners. I wanna see your other cheek.”

Dean lied on his back. “Fine, weirdo.” 

He turned his left cheek to Cas’s scrutiny. Cas studied him for a moment, his eyes widening at what he saw there. “Whoa.”

“What is it, pray tell?” 

“My star sign.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, tilting his head to look at Cas. “I thought you didn’t have a birthday.”

“I don’t. But I have a star sign. They went by monthly approximations before calendars.”

Dean was fascinated. “What is it, then?”

“Face the ceiling, and I’ll trace it for you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard as Cas traced a constellation using Dean’s freckles as stars.

When Cas was finished, he asked, “know it?”

Dean opened his eyes, tilted his head again to look at Cas, and answered, “Aries.” His mouth quirked upwards on one side. “The fire to my water. A perfect match. I should have known.”

Cas smiled, grabbed Dean’s face, and pulled him into a sweet good morning kiss.

————

Castiel in a tan trench coat. Gabriel in a black trench coat. And now, Balthazar in a brown trench coat.

Dean tilted his head to side, the sight of the three angel brothers in similar trench coats throwing him off balance.

Once Jack was added to the mix wearing a tan windbreaker, it became even more strange.

This was the first time Dean thought they all looked like brothers, like angel warriors in arms. 

————

Dean grabbed Cas’s arm as he took a shaver to his beard. “No!”

Cas gave Dean a look of death. “Yes. It’s annoying me. It’s too itchy.”

Dean still held fast to Cas’s arm. “Promise you’ll let it grow back.”

“Dean, you’re being ridi-”

“Promise. Me.”

Cas sighed. “Fine, you weirdo.”

Dean let go of Cas’s arm and left the bathroom. He couldn’t watch Cas’s glorious beard disappear down the sink drain.

————

Finding his adoptive son eating chocolate ice cream at midnight probably wasn’t a good sign, Dean thought.

He often wondered if he was too lenient with Jack. Allowing such a young kid — and a powerful nephilim, at that — to roam freely made Dean doubtful sometimes. But Jack still desperately required guidance. This instance seemed like one of those times.

Dean pulled out a spoon from a kitchen drawer and sat across from Jack at the kitchen table. The light flickered, probably Jack’s powers. Dean didn’t let it bother him. Cas had accidentally broken so many lightbulbs over the years that Dean didn’t even flinch anymore.

“Gonna share?” Dean asked gruffly, holding out his spoon towards the empty ice cream carton.

Jack looked at Dean warily and pushed the carton to the middle of the table. Dean took a spoonful of melting ice cream and savored the chocolate taste.

After a moment, Dean asked, “what’s on your mind?”

“Dad,” Jack said, Dean startled yet pleased at the title, “are you okay with me working with Uncle Balthazar, and staying in Heaven so much?”

“If that makes you happy,” Dean replied, “then I’m perfectly okay with it. You know I’m not one to dole out orders to you.”

“Because of my father” was left unsaid.

“I feel like,” Jack said hesitantly, “Balthazar expects a lot from me.”

“He just wants you to do well,” Dean assured him. 

“I know.” Jack ate a spoonful of ice cream. “This is just...the first time someone has expectations for me. Like, big expectations.”

“If it ever feels like too much pressure, you could-”

“Yeah. I know. And you’ll love me no matter what.”

Dean smiled. “I have to get better at expressing that.”

“Castiel tells me. He tells me, ‘Dean and I love you very much. Never forget.’”

Dean often found his husband and Jack speaking quietly to one another. He could imagine, one afternoon in the library, Cas randomly gathering Jack into a hug and murmuring those words. The thought made Dean feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“We do,” Dean confirmed. “I’d love you even if you robbed a convenience store.”

Jack chuckled. “I won’t.”

“Good boy.” Dean ruffled Jack’s hair. “Don’t worry about your work too much. You’re still young, and you should have some fun.”

“But not of the robbing-convenience-stores variety.”

Dean laughed. “Exactly. Good, clean fun. Now get on over here.” Dean held out his arms.

Jack sighed and stood up, hugging Dean tightly.

————

Being snatched in the middle of night whilst alone was a rookie mistake.

A rookie mistake that Dean stupidly made.

He was dragged into a warehouse with a bag over his head.

When it was removed, he was inside a vampire nest.

With Jody and Donna.

These vampires clearly didn’t know who they were dealing with, who they had captured and brought here.

The alpha vampire addressed Dean, droning on and on about some dumb shit Dean couldn’t care less about and adding on lots of derogatory terms against Dean for good measure.

When Dean had an opening to respond, he made his tone biting and matter-of-fact. “Here’s what’s gonna happen: when my husband,” he enunciated those previous two words crystal clearly, “doesn’t find me sleeping in our bed,” Dean switched to a snarl, Jody and Donna looking actually frightened by him, “he’s going to rip out your intestines, empty your bodies of blood before you can drink any of mine, and then,” Dean spat out, “he’ll slowly burn you to death until all I hear is your screaming, and begging, and crying. You’ll be asking for help, but you won’t get it. You’ll be burnt to ashes a hundred times before I feel compelled enough to help you.”

The alpha vampire closed his fingers around Dean’s throat. Dean clenched his jaw and saved face, his eyes brimming with his husband’s fire. The alpha said, “you talk too much, pretty.”

“Did I tell you,” Dean managed, “if you lay hands on me,” he rasped and struggled, “your pain quadruples?”

The alpha released his hold and threw Dean against the wall. Dean choked out a few breaths and recovered as quickly as he was able. He put on his best intimidating mask. The alpha said, “I am not afraid of you, or him.”

“You should be.”

The alpha whirled around, eyeing a figure moving about in the shadows. “Show yourself, coward.”

Instead of rising to the bait, the figure threw a dead vampire body onto the concrete, its body drained off all blood and a stake punctured through the heart. The figure’s eyes glittered as his voice rumbled throughout the warehouse. “You really should listen to my husband’s words more carefully. He speaks the truth.” Dean saw a tan trench coat become more defined as the figure toed the shadow line. The deep voice brought a chill to the air, making bones rattle and skin shiver. “First, you call him filthy names. Then, you hurt him. And finally, you call me a coward.” A humorless laugh seeped into the air and settled into Dean’s bone marrow. Cas stepped out of the shadows completely, and oh, he was pissed. Dean grinned, his cheeks aching and his throat sore. The look Cas gave the alpha vampire should have killed him. Cas growled, “did you even notice that you’re all alone here?”

Dean looked around, and the image of a dozen dead vampires littering the floor came into awareness. Jody and Donna looked just as incredulous at how Cas achieved this as Dean did.

The alpha vampire saw the situation he was in and asked, mouth agape, “what in the seven hells even are you?”

“I’m not from Hell,” Cas’s smile was terrifying, “but that’s a good guess.” He spoke an Enochian spell, holding the alpha vampire in place. Cas strode to the paralyzed creature, waving his opposite hand to magically untie restraints. Dean, Jody, and Donna stood up shakily. Dean motioned for Jody and Donna to leave, shepherding them silently towards the door. Once Jody and Donna stepped outside, Dean dared to turn around.

Cas had relieved the alpha vampire of his intestines, the snakelike structure spilling onto the concrete grotesquely. The alpha vampire sputtered as liters of blood left his body faster than a rabbit running from a dog. Cas then set the vampire on fire from the inside, the alpha making horrible screams as he turned to ash.

The sick part of Dean smirked. Then, he waited outside with Jody and Donna.

Cas appeared a moment later acting like himself again. He set Jody and Donna at ease, healing their wounds and telling them to go to his tan truck a little ways away. 

Once they were in the wind, Cas focused all of his attention on Dean. The hunter realized that his throat really fucking hurt all of sudden.

Cas read him like a book, as usual. He pressed his fingers against Dean’s throat tenderly, lifting his head up. He murmured, “I can’t heal this completely. I’ll see what I can do.” They elapsed into silence, Dean feeling Cas’s hands heal him. Cas breathed, “your throat will ache for another day or two, but it’s not sore anymore. Nonetheless, I’ll make you drink tea in the morning and eat soup to soothe you, okay?”

Dean nodded. “C-Can I-”

“Ease up on speaking,” Cas said softly. “Only if you have to, okay?”

Dean nodded again. Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead gingerly and guided him to Cas’s truck.

Jody and Donna tried to act normal as they made the short return to the bunker. Cas kept up conversations while Dean gathered his thoughts.

When they returned home, Dean was shocked that the entire family was awake. Concerned for him.

Dean shrunk in on himself a little, Cas procuring a blanket out of nowhere and casting it about Dean’s shoulders. Cas left his arm against Dean’s back, guiding him forward lightly, steadying him. 

Dean was assaulted with are-you-okay’s and what-happened’s. Cas kept murmuring we’ll-talk-in-the morning’s.

Dean told the bunker quietly, “I’m fine.”

At that, Cas lead Dean through the war room and into the hallway. Jody and Donna went to their own rooms, the family giving up on their inquisition after Dean uttered those two words.

Cas opened their bedroom door and ushered Dean inside, closing the door behind him. Dean set aside the blanket Cas got for him on the dresser.

Dean sat on the foot of the bed and trembled.

Even he, a seasoned hunter, was not immune to aftershocks. The past hour — or however long Dean was gone — truly set in, the events weighing him down, pinning him to his spot on the mattress.

Dean stared at the floor, hearing rustling on the opposite side of the room.

Dean counted to one hundred, knowing that was exactly how long it took for Cas to put on a shirt and boxers the human way.

At one hundred, Cas’s bare feet entered his vision. Dean sniffled and tore his eyes from the spot.

Cas wore a pair of Dean’s boxers and his boyfriend shirt — an AC/DC graphic tee that Dean gave to Cas years ago. A thrill went through Dean’s veins at seeing it again after so long.

A pair of boxers and a soft olive tee were dropped on Dean’s lap. “Get dressed. C’mon,” Cas encouraged softly.

Dean couldn’t gather the courage to make a move, Cas put the clothes to the side and unbuttoned Dean’s flannel for him. Dean struggled out of it, then kicked off his jeans while still sitting down. Cas held Dean’s arms up and slipped the shirt on for him. Cas turned around and Dean switched boxers quickly, his cheeks heating up at the unforeseen gesture.

Cas had already seen it all. Why did he still do that?

Dean wasn’t used to such sweetness, even after all this time.

Cas turned back around, materializing a glass of water from thin air. He handed it to Dean. “Drink some,” Cas said gently.

Dean grasped the glass and drank a gulp of water. Cas took the glass back and set it on Dean’s nightstand.

Dean trembled again. Cas returned to him swiftly.

The hunter had the sudden need to feel something solid against him. After a quick blurry glance at Cas’s expression, Dean buried his head in Cas’s stomach. He felt Cas draw closer to him, Dean grasping the sides of Cas’s — his — boxers for support. Cas’s fingers dug into Dean’s hair, massaging his scalp. Dean lost himself in the sensations, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused on Cas’s taut stomach against his forehead.

They stayed that way for who knows how long, but Dean eventually broke free.

Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to talk, but he rasped, “I love you.”

Cas whispered, “I love you too.”

————

When Dean showed up looking overly excited, Castiel was immediately on alert.

He looked up at Dean from his library armchair, and checked that the area was empty. “What is it?” Cas noticed Dean was hiding something behind his back. “What did you do?”

“Nothing bad, Cas,” Dean grin grew wider, “I just got you something.”

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. “But it’s not our anniversary or anything.”

“Can’t I just,” Dean’s eyes were shining brightly, “get you something just because?”

Cas’s eyes narrowed. “You’re starting to freak me out. Are you sure you didn’t do something bad?”

Dean chuckled. “No, darlin’. I promise.” He moved his hands from behind his back, handing Cas a rectangular box. 

Cas took it hesitantly. “Is this going to explode?”

Dean laughed. “No, darlin’. Just open it.”

Castiel looked back at Dean, then slowly opened the box.

A pair of neon pink sunglasses were inside.

Cas laughed and laughed, more than he had in a long time. Dean joined in, grinning like an idiot.

Castiel put on the sunglasses. He materialized a mirror and examined himself. He was surprised that the bright pink frames looked good on him. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas zapped the mirror away, slipped off the sunglasses, and put them on Dean instead. As expected, the hunter couldn’t pull off neon pink. Cas laughed for a moment, Dean pursing his lips in an unimpressed manner. Cas slipped off the sunglasses. “I had to try it.”

Dean crossed his arms. “Aren’t you forgetting something? A kiss, perhaps?”

“You know what,” Castiel leaned forward, “I’m going to give you what you want.” Cas kissed Dean chastely, the hunter smiling dreamily once Cas released him.

————

Castiel and Balthazar should have known this was coming.

The portal opened above a lake, but all of them landed before they could hit the water.

Only Gabriel pushed his two younger brothers into the lake anyway.

After resurfacing and sputtering for a moment, Gabriel said to them both, “I have exacted my revenge! Take that!”

Castiel and Balthazar just sighed and dried themselves off.

————

…So much on my mind. I think I think too much. Read between these lines, unspoken weight of words. But time comes to rest when you are by my side, it blurs...

Dean didn’t sing often. But when he did, he plucked his guitar strings absentmindedly. The bunker was relatively empty, and that was a good thing. He didn’t know how everyone would react to this.

...And I will follow where this takes me. And my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken, be my safety. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone...

Dean heard this song playing on Charlie’s phone, and he surprisingly liked it. Perhaps that was the redhead’s intention.

…Change in every wind. The sands of time don’t know our name. Oh, nothing’s sure, but surely as we stand, I promise I will stay the same. And I’ve never seen forever, but I know we’ll remain...

All Dean wanted was for Cas to remain stationary, stay with him, never leave his side again. But Dean was happy the way they were too. He felt fortunate every day to have Cas as his rock.

…And I will follow where this takes me. And my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken, be my safety. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone. Be my stone. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone...

Dean knew he couldn’t tie Cas down. At least not yet. Cas’s task was too important for humanity, for Heaven, for the world. It didn’t stop his heart from aching for more. It didn’t stop him from worrying about Cas. He didn’t want his rock to break in two.

...Oh, steady me, be my source of gravity, while my world’s unraveling. Say you’ll never change...

Dean was reminded of that night by the dim streetlamp, when he told Cas to never change. He had. They had. But only for the better. 

...And I will follow where this takes me. And my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken, be my safety. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone. Be my stone. In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my stone...

Cas creaked their bedroom door open. Dean stared at his guitar, his husband watching intently. Dean’s heart rose to his throat. “I-”

“I know how I hurt you,” Cas said, his emotions too complex to read. “I hurt too. I hate it,” Cas stood close to Dean, who tilted his head up as the angel stroked the hunter’s cheek, “but I don’t regret it.” The back of Cas’s hand trailed down Dean’s stubble, the hunter enraptured by Cas’s intense gaze. “I would rather feel pain than not love you at all.” Cas’s legs rested between Dean’s parted thighs. “I know you want me to stay, and reassure you that it’s going to be okay. I want to stay too. I want to be your constant, your rock. But our work isn’t done yet.”

Dean found his words. “I-I know that.”

Cas lifted the guitar from Dean’s grip softly, resting it against the closet door. He cradled Dean’s face in his hands, his legs hitting the side of the mattress. “Until then,” Cas’s thumb swiped across Dean’s parted lips, “all I can give you is promises. And I promised you years ago that I would come home to you.”

Dean smiled sweetly. “You always do, darlin’.”

“That’s right.” Cas’s eyes bore into him. “Always. And whenever I’m home, I’ll stay right here, next to you.”

Dean hid his expression in Cas’s stomach, breathing him in. Cas buried one hand in Dean’s hair, the other rubbing his back. Dean muffled, “will you stay here with me for a little while?”

Cas answered, “of course.”

————

Castiel stepped into the kitchen, surprised that most of the bunker clan was there munching on the sugar cookies he had baked the day before. He crossed his arms over his shirt, hoping that no one would notice he was wearing-

Charlie took one glance at him and laughed like a lunatic, clapping her hands slowly and loudly. “Yes!”

Everyone’s head turned to Cas, who was doing his best to hide the offending shirt.

Jo stood up and held Cas’s arms to his sides, the seraphim protesting and allowing his audience to see the shirt.

It was of right angles in a V shape, angel wings on each angle.

“It resurfaces,” Jo declared, “at long last.”

“Just when I thought it disappeared in a department store bag,” Charlie said dramatically, “it returns with a vengeance.”

It got some laughs, but a few disappointed stares. 

To the latter people — Kevin, Bobby, Ellen, and Sam — Cas explained, “I hate it too. But all of my other shirts,” he approached Dean, propping his elbows on the table and leaning down, staring intimidatingly at his husband, “mysteriously disappeared. You wouldn’t know anything about that,” Cas batted his eyelashes innocently, tuning out the ooh’s around him, “would you, Dean?”

The room was silent as Dean feigned a blank expression. Everyone knew full well that Dean was guilty. Despite this, he said, “I don’t.”

Castiel studied Dean’s face, the hunter’s eyes and heart and mind betraying him. “Try again.”

Charlie, Jo, and Claire oohed loudly.

“Check,” Alex said.

“And mate,” Patience finished, high fiving Alex.

Dean glanced downward, then back at his husband. “I’m sorry.”

Cas withdrew, grabbing a sugar cookie and leaving the kitchen without saying another word.

As soon as Cas was gone, he overheard Sam remark, “you’re in the doghouse tonight, Dean.”

Castiel grinned, swimming in the power he had over his husband, and took a bite of his cookie.

————

Castiel was pretty sure this was a fantasy.

Gabriel had come to the bunker in need of stitches a few moments ago, and Sam gathered the necessary supplies. Gabriel laid on the maroon couch in what was now being called Sam’s Thinking Room. The hunter secured thread through an alcohol-doused needle, kneeling in front of the archangel. 

As Sam started to stitch up Gabriel, they started conversing as if Cas, Dean, Bobby, Charlie, Claire, and Kaia weren’t watching in the background.

It was a mainly meaningless conversation, but Sam and Gabriel’s sentences were like a verbal sparring match. Whenever Sam threw something out there, Gabriel caught it and threw something else out entirely. It was a thoroughly interesting back and forth that highlighted the rarely-displayed chemistry between the couple.

Castiel materialized a giant bowl of popcorn, passing it around the group, not believing what he was seeing. Everyone took a handful and ate as quietly as possible, holding back laughs.

As Cas started chewing his popcorn quietly, Dean took some kernels and ate them. Cas nudged his shoulder in protest, but the hunter only winked.

It took a few more minutes for Sam to finish stitching Gabriel’s forearm. Once he did, he finally addressed their audience. “Are you having fun over there?”

Dean grinned broadly. “We sure are, Sammy.” He shooed Sam and ordered, “get back to what you were doing.”

“This is better than watching soap operas,” Claire said, Kaia nodding in agreement and supporting her girlfriend.

Gabriel eyed his audience, then tilted Sam’s head down, receiving the hunter’s undivided attention. Gabriel proceeded to kiss Sam softly, getting cheers and catcalls. It was over quickly, Gabriel saying, “thanks for the stitches” and glancing back at their onlookers. He did a little wave and disappeared before their very eyes.

Sam — whose poker face was truly masterful — walked over to them, plucked a handful of popcorn, and left the room.

————

“I just realized,” Dean said, lying next to Cas in bed, “I forgot to ask: what did you dress up as at that costume party?”

“The one where I got really drunk?” Cas clarified, feeling the guilt rise up again.

Sensing this, Dean held Cas close. “You are always forgiven, darlin’. I was just wondering.”

“One of the Three Musketeers,” Cas answered, his voice muffled against Dean’s neck.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Did you really?”

“Gabe’s idea,” Cas muttered.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s forehead, unable to help himself. “I would have paid good money to see that.”

“It’s a good thing you never will.”

————

Gabriel blurted out, “I ran into Kali yesterday.”

Sam stiffened.

“And you know what I realized?” Gabriel looked up from his dinner and smiled softly. “It wasn’t me that had feelings for her. It was Loki.”

Sam let that sink in, the tension leaving his shoulders. He tried not to sound too relieved. “So you’re saying that I’m the only one for you?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Yes, you are. It was never in any doubt.”

Sam couldn’t help the pleased smile that reached his face.

————

It took Gabriel too long to realize what he’d done.

He was wearing Sam’s old hoodie in front of Sam’s own family. He was so absorbed in his Heavenly tasks that he forgot to change.

The members who knew Sam long enough recognized that Gabriel was wearing an old article of the hunter’s clothing. Their looks weren’t unkind, but were incredibly curious. It was as if they were silently asking him questions.

Gabriel refused to be embarrassed or ashamed once he realized his mistake. He looked good in this goddamn hoodie. Sam told him so.

Even now, with Sam sneaking glances at him, Gabriel couldn’t care less what anyone thought. He was Sam’s, and Sam’s was his. The hoodie only solidified that fact.

————

Dean hadn’t found himself alone with Gabriel in a very long time.

Gabriel looked outwardly nonplussed, but he was probably internally frightened.

The archangel was lucky. Dean was all bark and no bite these days.

Dean prompted, “so, your depression.”

Gabriel blinked. “What about it?”

“I just wanted to say,” Dean kept his tone even, “that I think it’s admirable. The way you deal with it and everything.”

“Wow,” Gabriel said, “I wasn’t expecting that from you. Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re not so bad after all. And that’s a plot twist I wasn’t expecting.”

“That sounded slightly condescending, but I’m gonna be nice and say I understand.”

Dean laughed, which caught Gabriel off guard. “I didn’t mean it like that. We just don’t talk much.”

“We should probably change that. Sam and Cassie are best friends. I’m pretty sure they talk shit about us behind our backs.”

“You think so?”

“When we went on that mission a while ago, they were both gossiping. Like, who are they, Charlie and Claire?”

“They even have nicknames for each other.”

Gabriel recalled, “agent J and agent K.”

“Yes. That. What’s the story behind that?”

Gabriel huffed. “Long story short, I was going to do something stupid in another dimension. Cassie and Sam came to talk some sense into me, and they were wearing matching suits. Bali nicknamed them Agent J and Agent K, and it stuck.”

“Was this the same mission they were gossiping?”

“Yes. We should do the same thing to psych them out,” Gabriel suggested.

Dean nodded in agreement. “On another note,” he segued, “it’s rather bold of you to show up in Sam’s old hoodie.”

Gabriel shrugged sheepishly. “I forgot I was wearing it, to be honest.”

“Still, it’s pretty bold to wear it. I like it. A nice power move. Sam kept staring.”

Gabriel laughed. “Are you saying we’re going to be besties?”

“We’ll be friends, for now.”

————

Gabriel and Dean’s tittering become a topic of interest around the bunker.

Despite this, no one approached them to question it, as per Cas and Sam’s orders.

Castiel and Sam were glad that Gabriel and Dean were comfortable around each other and had finally become friends. Nothing was going to jeopardize that.

————

It wasn’t every day that Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar were hit with a genderbending spell.

The witch was dead, but the effects of the spell would continue to plague them for a little while.

Since their angel powers were a bit on the fritz, they had no choice but to hotwire a truck and drive to the bunker. Thankfully, it was only two hours from their current location.

The three angel brothers — outwardly looking like sisters — sang old rock songs playing on the radio as Cas drove. The roads were long and open, making the ride plenty peaceful.

They pulled up to the bunker entrance, glad that the surrounding area was calm and no one was outside. Castiel parked and — once they got out of the truck — teleported it back to where it came from using a quick burst of angelic power.

“So,” Cas asked, “what do we tell them?”

Suggestions flew around.

A few minutes later, it devolved into which suggestion was better.

Which turned into a shouting match between Gabriel and Balthazar.

Cas sighed loudly, completely and utterly exasperated. His brothers didn’t clash often, but when they did, it grated on Cas’s ears like nails on chalkboard.

The bunker door opened, but no one except Castiel heard it.

Oh shit.

Gabriel and Balthazar continued screaming at each other in their high-pitched voices. 

Dean, Sam, and Charlie came outside and saw them.

Cas screamed, “both of you, SHUT UP!”

Gabriel and Balthazar fell silent, jumping out of their skins when they saw the Winchester brothers and Charlie.

Dean stared and asked hesitantly, “C-Cas?”

Castiel waved and blushed like the girl he currently was. “Hello Dean.”

“That’s Cas?!” Charlie exclaimed. “Goddamn, he’s hotter as a woman.” She giggled bashfully. “Sorry, Cas. You got my gaydar messed up.”

Cas knew that his female body could be considered attractive. It was merely him as a woman, so he didn’t think anything of it. 

But now that Charlie had said something, he became keenly aware of himself. Castiel looked down at his chosen outfit: black combat boots, black skinny jeans that fit his longer legs like a second skin, a cream tee that was a bit tight around his breasts, and a tan aviator jacket in place of a trench coat. He also had wavy black hair that reached the middle of his back, but he had tied it into a high ponytail before driving there.

Cas supposed he looked stylish. He still didn’t get the big hullabaloo, though.

Until he realized Dean had been staring at him open-mouthed for a span of fifteen seconds.

Cas looked over and saw Sam doing the same in regards to Gabriel. 

Castiel thought his older brother looked especially pretty as a woman. Gabriel wore brown boots, tight blue jeans, a tank top and a brown leather jacket covering his exposed arms. His hair was golden brown, complimenting his eyes. Gabriel’s build was shorter and stouter than Cas’s athletic one, resulting in a drool-worthy chest peeking from his tank top.

Gabriel looked at Cas. “This must be how women feel all the time.” He shuddered. “My God, that’s horrible.”

“Sorry,” Dean, Sam, and Charlie said in unison.

“And you’re right,” Charlie said. “It sucks.”

“So,” Dean asked, “what the hell happened here?”

“We got hit with a genderbending spell by a now-dead witch,” Balthazar explained, twisting his long blonde hair into a bun. “We’re waiting for the effects to wear off.” He brushed the wrinkles out of his black dress. “So, if you would be gentlemen...and a gentlelady...to hide us from scrutiny, that would be wonderful.”

Sam said, “we can hide you in the library. Usually only Cas and I use it. Everyone else who does is away right now.”

“Lovely,” Balthazar said. “Let’s go, ladies.”

The whole merry group went inside the bunker and snuck into the library in silence. Charlie made sure the doors were locked as the group settled on the couches.

Cas made an excuse to search for a book. Dean followed him.

They leaned against opposite shelves and drank each other in for a moment.

Seeing Dean through a woman’s eyes was completely different. When he was in the genderbend dimension, Cas hadn’t paid as much attention to it. But looking up those extra two inches towards Dean’s face felt strange. 

However, Dean eyed him with such reverence that Cas felt like the taller one.

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of their gazes breaking contact for a single second. Then, Dean cupped his soft delicate cheek. “You look a picture, Castiel Winchester. If I had seen you like this at the barn,” Dean murmured, “I wouldn’t have stabbed you.” Dean tilted Cas’s chin upwards and breathed, “may I kiss you? Just once?”

“Just once,” Cas allowed.

Dean closed the distance. His lips tasted sweeter, the stubble on his cheeks scratchy against Cas’s chin, the feel of his hands rough on Cas’s face. It wasn’t a sensation Cas was eager to repeat. He preferred kissing Dean as a man. 

Dean pulled away from their kiss. He muttered, “that was a bit weird, huh?”

Castiel chuckled in agreement, his ponytail swaying as his head rested against Dean’s chest. Dean played with Cas’s hair as he recovered from his laughing fit. Cas looked back up at Dean and said, “let’s go back over there before they think we’re having heterosexual sex.” He shuddered, causing Dean to laugh. Cas found the book he was supposedly looking for and plucked it from the shelf. He turned around, letting his ponytail sway as he walked.

They arrived back to see Sam and Gabriel in the middle of a sexually charged staring contest. Balthazar and Charlie chuckled together and rolled their eyes as Gabriel blushed.

Thankfully, the spell wore off an hour later.

————

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar got cursed by a witch again a few weeks later.

They were reverted back to women once again, but there were differences this time.

While they looked the same as before, the three angels had a packed schedule that day. After being sidetracked by a persistent witch and killing her, they had a heist that night. And unfortunately, the spell was stronger than last time. They wouldn’t revert back to men until midnight.

This heist was of the utmost importance. A particularly nefarious creature had been stealing jewels from Heaven for weeks now. It was time to take back Heaven’s treasure trove, and then some. They were attending said creature’s gala, pretending to play nice until they could slip away to his dungeon and steal their riches back.

So, since the three angels were women once again, they had to change their wardrobe and rely on feminine charms to slip away.

It would make the mission easier, actually.

The angels went to the gala and played nice, slipping away to the area containing the treasure.

That’s when things went awry.

————

The bunker clan was just sitting outside the bunker.

Until they weren’t.

Dean sensed a change in the atmosphere before anyone else did, but he was too late to stop it.

They were transported into a dingy underground area. It was like Gollum’s cave in The Hobbit.

Three women were a little ways away from them. Dean realized that a chasm was off to their right, a beam the only way to the other side, where another inner cave awaited.

The women all wore ball gowns, which Dean couldn’t make out yet. They seemed familiar.

A woman in a light blue ball gown stopped before the group, as if shocked still. “Dean?”

Dean shot up like a rocket. “Cas?!”

The woman stepped forward, flats clacking against the cave rocks, the dress fabric floating in the air.

When they were close enough to each other, Dean was paralyzed, his jaw dropping involuntarily.

Cas needed to stop doing this to him.

Cas wore a ball gown the exact shade of his eyes. The material cascaded and flowed and rippled as if the dress was made of water itself. Dean wouldn’t know how that would work, but he imagined Cas shaping a floating ball of lake water into a perfectly-cut and shaped gown. Cas’s body had an athletic build, an intricately woven sheer golden bodice — unfortunately — covering Cas’s chest from the gown’s naturally low cut. Sleeves perched on the edges of Cas’s shoulders revealed a sliver of shoulder, the neck of the bodice entrapping Cas’s swan-like neck. His flowing black hair was tied into a braided coil at the back of his head, very Princess-Leia-esque. Wisps of raven black strands escaped from Cas’s complex ties, framing his delicate face. Cas wore a perfect strip of eyeliner, a touch of mascara making his lashes look fuller. A brush of baby pink lipstick completed the ensemble.

If Dean were a devout man, he would pray vehemently and passionately to such a divine creature.

Dean found his words, remembering that he wasn’t the only person trapped here. “Where are we?”

“The inner sanctum of a bad man’s lair,” Cas said vaguely, his feminine voice music to Dean’s ears. Cas offered glances at his brothers — sisters— and then the party consisting of Sam, Charlie, Bobby, and the wayward sisters. “How did you all get here?”

“How are you all women?” Bobby asked, a little freaked out. “I can’t wrap my head around it.”

Balthazar — wearing a gown made of bronze thread — explained, “we were cursed by a witch to look like women until midnight.”

“Like a bunch of Cinderellas,” Gabriel muttered.

Dean glanced at Sam, and saw that he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Gabriel the whole time. 

Gabriel looked like he was made of spun gold, the gown fabric glittering as if he were the most coveted of statues. His hair and eyes had taken on an unusual caramel shade, his now-longer hair covering an ample chest.

Which Sam kept staring at, as if he were a teenage boy. Dean smacked Sam’s arm hard to snap him out of it.

Thankfully, Gabriel didn’t notice.

Dean answered Cas’s question. “I just felt a veil take us here.”

“It got close to the bunker.” Cas hummed in consideration. “There’s a spell to prevent that. I’ll take care of it later.”

A chiming sound resounded in the cave. Balthazar procured a timer from thin air and said, “we need to get moving.”

The angels got back into mission mode. Cas said to the group, “stay here. Balthazar will protect you in case something happens.”

Balthazar fixed his ponytail and stuck a piece of gum in his mouth. He materialized his signature sai swords in his black manicured hands. He blew a bubble with the gum, popping it and nodding to Cas and Gabriel. 

The eldest and youngest angel removed their flats and walked towards the cave’s chasm. They murmured an Enochian spell, the fabric of their ball gowns shortening. The hem then reached their mid-thighs, Dean almost drooling at Cas’s gorgeous long legs and the sudden disappearance of Cas’s golden bodice.

What Dean would give to have those legs wrapped around him while Cas rode-

Stop it. That’s not helping.

Dean nudged Sam pointedly again once he saw Sam eyeing Gabriel’s shapely legs and chest hungrily.

They were both way too attracted to this. It made Dean feel gross and guilty.

Dean sucked in a steadying breath as a spike of nervousness hit him. 

Cas was balancing on the beam the angels had to cross to get to the other side of the chasm.

Don’t fall, Cas.

Cas sent a mental message: “I’m alright. Now hush.”

Cas heard him? 

Dean’s thoughts were too loud, sometimes. He had to get better at concealing them.

Cas walked across the beam carefully, looking as delicate and in tune as a ballerina balancing on her toes. Gabriel tied his hair into a bun, an army of bobby pins meticulously placed to plaster Gabriel’s flyaway hairs to his head. Gabriel joined Cas on the beam once Cas was halfway across.

Dean was so nervous he needed a stress ball to calm himself down. He clenched his hands into fists and stuffed them in his jacket pocket instead.

He knew he couldn’t stop Cas from doing what he wanted — and had — to do. Dean just had to stand and watch, hoping that Cas would be okay.

And he normally was.

Dean still lived in constant anxiety and fear whenever Cas did something dangerous, or was away from him for more than a day. Dean had expressed this many a time, but Cas knew he couldn’t assuage Dean’s fears. Cas felt the same way when a hunt went sour, leaving Dean vulnerable for attack.

But this was their lives. They dealt with it as best as they could. They knew their life wouldn’t change unless the queen — the endgame — was revealed on the chessboard.

Speaking of queens, Cas sure looked like one. That gown was...dangerous. It made Dean’s mind wander where it shouldn’t.

Dean would have no clue how to pleasure such a queenly figure, where he would even begin. What would he touch first?

Stop it, Dean. Seriously.

Dean preferred Cas as a man. It would be weird if Cas were anything else, if he were in any other body.

Completely weird.

Cas reached the other side of the chasm safely, procuring a torch and lighting it. Gabriel joined him a moment later, the two angels disappearing into the cavernous darkness that awaited them.

Balthazar giggled. “You two are hilarious.”

Dean and Sam shot the archangel looks.

“That was kinda weird, you guys,” Patience said.

“Well, they both look hot,” Charlie said factually. “But still,” Charlie glanced at the Winchester brothers, “have the decency not to undress them in front of us.”

“Sorry, Mom,” Dean muttered. The redhead smacked him across the head. “Ouch! I’m really sorry!”

“Me too,” Sam mumbled. He addressed the women. “I know how that sucks for you.”

“Thank you,” Alex said exasperatedly.

“They still looked pretty classy,” Kaia said quietly.

Claire raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “What now?!”

Kaia giggled. “Calm down.”

Cas and Gabriel appeared again, carrying bags filled with something shiny.

Were they-

“Have I caught you stealing?” Dean asked Balthazar.

Balthazar gasped. “How dare you?! We don’t steal!” He smirked, chewing his gum. “We steal back. There’s a difference.”

Somehow, Cas and Gabriel balanced on the beam carrying — presumably — their weight in gold and jewels.

Cas stepped onto solid ground with a smirk, procuring a tiara from one of the bags. Gabriel returned wearing enough jewelry to adorn his neck and arms, leaving Dean’s vision — probably to flirt with Sam. Cas placed the tiara on his head, the silver frame and encrusted sapphires making Cas look...well, queenly. Regal. Royal. Cas asked Balthazar, “what do you think?”

“Awful,” Balthazar said.

Cas narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, looking playfully angry. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Dean said.

Cas faltered, but chose not to mention the veiled compliment. “Since we’re done here,” Cas addressed his audience, “we should get you all back to the bunker.”

After Dean caught Gabriel waving shyly at Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar used their archangel powers to zap everyone out of the cave.

The group returned to the bunker. Balthazar disappeared with the bags of treasure. Gabriel and Cas set up a ward to prevent the veil from coming close to the bunker again.

Then, Cas approached Dean and said regretfully, “I have to go.” He whispered in Dean’s ear, “I know what you’ve been thinking about,” Cas’s hand closed around Dean’s arm, “and I’m flattered. But it’ll-”

“Never happen. I know.” A beat. “You look like a queen.”

Cas snorted. “A scantily clad queen.”

Dean shook his head in disagreement. “That’s not true. You make anything look regal.” Dean drew away from their close proximity, keeping his voice quieter still. “But if you’re that uncomfortable,” Dean slid off his jacket, “you can borrow this.”

Cas took the offered jacket gratefully, slipping his arms into the sleeves. The jacket covered up Cas perfectly, just as Dean thought it would. “Thank you,” Cas said softly.

“I can’t do anything about pants, I’m afraid,” Dean said.

“This is fine.” Cas warred with himself for a few beats, then decided on something. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Dean’s cheek, the simple action warming the hunter’s insides.

Dean felt a strange sort of contentment at the sight of Cas wearing his jacket. He felt like a teenager taking Cas out on a date night. Dinner and a movie. Walking him home, allowing him to borrow Dean’s jacket due to the cold night air.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Cas promised.

Dean nodded, trying not to look too sad when Cas flew away.

That morning, Cas returned to him at breakfast, back to normal.

Dean took Cas’s hand under the table, smiling when he saw his jacket back on the coat rack.

————

“So,” Charlie summarized, “you both,” she motioned to Dean and Cas, “have something called a soul bond that basically makes you the same person?”

Dean and Cas decided to come clean about the most secretive aspect of their marriage: they were perfect for each other because of the bond between Dean’s soul and Cas’s angel grace. This resulted in the couple sharing a similar headspace, where qualities once unique to the individual bled into the other person’s mind without realizing it. For example, Cas found himself using more slang and shortened vernacular when he spoke, and Dean found himself utilizing more complex and proper sentences.

Dean answered Charlie, “it’s an oversimplified explanation, but yes.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Oversimplified explanation.” He looked at Charlie. “See what I mean?”

“This is bonkers,” Jo said, her eyes wide.

“Makes sense, though,” Alex chimed in. 

————

“Are we seriously doing this?”

Dean shot Claire a look through Baby’s rearview mirror. “Yes. We’re going on this road trip, and you’re gonna like it.”

Claire huffed, but brightened when she saw Jack slide in the back seat. “Hey, Jackie.”

“Hi, Claire,” Jack said cheerily. “I think this is gonna be fun, don’t you?”

Before Claire could answer, Cas slipped into the passenger’s seat of the Impala. “Are we ready?” The seraphim asked.

“Yup,” Claire said.

————

Dean, Castiel, Claire, and Jack spent a few minutes staring at the world’s largest ball of twine.

Then, Claire asked, “was this really worth it?”

Jack said happily, “I think so.”

The makeshift family all looked at Jack, soaking in his natural enthusiasm.

This may have been the lamest road trip ever, but the family’s time in the car was truly memorable. They sang along to songs loudly and shared stories as they flew down roads. Claire hated to admit it, but she had fun.

Claire caught Dean and Castiel share sweet smiles.

Dean said wistfully, “I think this was worth it too.”

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed.

Claire smiled and looked at her little family unit. “Yeah,” she added quietly.

————

Dean drove in the darkness, Claire and Jack asleep in the backseat. They were curled towards one another, both of them looking peaceful and sharing a blanket. Dean felt a burst of fondness for his children.

He glanced to the side, and saw Cas’s head lolled towards the car window. He was drifting off too.

At the next stoplight, Cas murmured to Dean, “need me to take over?”

Dean chuckled, ruffling Cas’s hair. “No, darlin’. I’m not tired, and you clearly need rest.”

Cas’s eyes peered up at him. “Are you sure?”

Dean knew Cas meant “you better not be lying to me, Dean Winchester.”

“I’m sure,” Dean said resolutely. He removed his hand from Cas’s hair. “Now get some sleep. Use my jacket.”

Cas curled towards Dean in the passenger’s seat as much as he could. He pulled Dean’s jacket off the dashboard and blanketed himself in it. Dean heard Cas inhale the hunter’s natural scent on the fabric, then exhale and close his eyes.

Dean smiled at the sight his husband presented, then continued driving as the light turned green.

————

A pack of vetalas were messing with the wrong hunters.

Castiel observed the warehouse he was in, then saw Dean and Sam and Jo and Claire struggling in their restraints. The vetalas bared their shark teeth towards the four hunters.

Something in Castiel snapped.

Lightning reserves made Cas’s veins tingle, electricity rising from the surface. The warehouse windows went from streaming sunlight to being blanketed in a cloud of darkness.

Dean, Sam, Jo, and Claire looked at the change in atmosphere in shock. The vetalas hissed and backed away from the hunters, watching the windows reflect shadows rather than sunlight.

The creatures looked at Cas. The seraphim’s eyes turned a stormy gray, reminiscent of the Hades powers that had faded from him. Cas knew he was creating rain clouds outside as a result of his anger.

But he was past the point of caring about logic.

The warehouse rattled, walls and chairs and tables coming off hinges. Rain fell from the sky, droplets of it falling through the cracks of the warehouse roof. 

The vetalas bared their teeth, directing their anger and confusion towards Cas.

Just what he wanted.

Castiel was a lightning rod, bolts of electricity thrumming on the tips of his fingers. They begged to be unleashed, but Cas waited for the monsters to draw closer to him. 

Thunder blooming in the clouds lit up the warehouse with blink-and-miss-it flashes. Cas focused on a test bolt outside, and made the lightning strike near the window to his right.

The yellow-blue lightning bolt was so powerful that it made the window shatter. Shards of glass lined part of the floor. Cas was glad his family wasn’t near it.

Castiel’s eyes glowed a bright blue.

The color of lightning.

He concentrated his anger, the vetala almost close enough. He honed his inner energy reserves and used a spark of lightning to discreetly snap out of his restraints.

Once the vampire-like monsters approached him, Castiel stood up abruptly, his body vibrating with rage and power.

His eyes flashed. A lightning strike pierced through the roof and smothered a vetala with its holy strength. It screamed, and was reduced to a pile of ash on the concrete floor.

Cas shot lightning bolts out of each hand, both striking a vetala’s heart, effectively stopping them from beating.

Cas turned his rain to acid. It dropped through the hole in the roof, staining the concrete with venom.

And burning two vetala who were standing underneath the hole.

For the vetala leader, the last monster standing, Castiel allowed her to charge at him. Then, Cas touched the vetala’s forehead, a special blend of fire and lightning destroying her insides.

Cas powered down once she hit the floor, his irises changing to their usual shade of blue and the storm unraveling itself. He untied Dean, Sam, Jo, and Claire with a snap of his fingers.

Dean immediately rushed to his side. “You okay, Cas?”

Castiel nodded. “Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Cas said, “I need to go home and sleep for a day now.”

Dean chuckled, an “I love you” contained within it.

————

Sam had heard Gabriel mention his temper tantrums many a time. He didn’t think he would ever see one.

Until he was kidnapped and Gabriel arrived looking angrier than Sam had ever seen him.

The time he had been tortured by a pack of demons in the bunker and Gabriel had smote them all in outrage was nothing compared to this.

Gabriel was the storm itself. He was the clouds, the rain, the lightning, and the thunder. He was a true force of nature, not to be reckoned with. He was electricity, his irises and skin thrumming with it. He was an exposed wire, one that was ready to strike and strike hard. He was an angry serpent, sinking its venomous fangs into any monster that moved. He was the sun, so bright that Sam couldn’t look at him directly. He was the moon, darkness looming in his aura.

He was an archangel, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, who could kill demons with a thought and crush Sam with the strength merely contained within his pinky finger.

And Sam Winchester loves him so much that it made him feel sick — infected him, plagued him — in the best possible way. 

Gabriel was everything to him. He was everything, when he walked in like a storm. He was everything, when he saw Sam tied up and something snapped inside him. He was everything, when he destroyed every monster in the building, all for laying a finger on Sam. He was everything, when he turned the building into a construction site, all while protecting Sam from the damage. He was everything, when he untied Sam and checked him frantically for wounds. He was everything, when he found gashes and healed them with tender touches. 

He was everything, and Sam couldn’t help but kiss him in the middle of all the carnage. Gabriel hummed in surprise, then melted against Sam’s body and deepened the kiss.

They went on and on for a long few minutes, Sam not pulling away until he stopped shaking from the intensity of it all.

Sam inhaled and exhaled heavily, Gabriel staring up at him as they recovered. Sam dug his fingers into Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel, half-shocked and half-breathless, observed Sam with a question in his eyes.

Sam whispered between breaths, “I really, really love you, you know.”

There was a shift in Gabriel’s eyes. He asked skeptically and softly, “really? After you saw that?”

Sam nodded profusely. “It makes me love you even more.”

Gabriel blinked, having a realization. “Did that,” he smirked, “turn you on?”

“Yup,” Sam said shortly. “How about you take me to your cloud?”

“Are you propositioning me, Sam Winchester?”

Sam smiled. “I sure am.”

“In that case,” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and teleporting them to the foot of his bed. “Is this too forward?”

“No,” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, “it’s perfect.” He lifted Gabriel towards the bed and laid him against the mattress. Gabriel pulled Sam down with him, both of them meeting in the middle for a kiss.

————

Dean hadn’t driven in Baby to look at the stars in years. And he had never done so with Cas by his side.

Dean and Cas sat on the hood of the Impala, enjoying the quietness of nature and the incredibly bright stars in the sky.

“You know,” Dean remarked, “you’re the first person I’ve brought out here that isn’t my brother.”

“Aw. And it only took seven years of marriage.”

“Sorry, darlin’. I haven’t done this in a long time. I still share everything with you.” A beat. “Speaking of that, I recently realized you’re the only significant other that I haven’t had sex with in my car.”

Cas slid off the hood of the Impala, materializing a beer and downing it. He zapped away the empty bottle and crossed his arms. “It’s not happening, obviously.”

Dean sighed. “That came out wrong. Those women meant nothing to me because I had sex with them in a car. I was,” he borrowed Cas’s terminology, “an assbutt. I couldn’t even imagine making love to you in my car. It wouldn’t feel right.”

Cas walked closer to the car again. “You’re sounding a little shaky. Try again.”

Once Cas was an inch away, Dean toyed with the hem of Cas’s shirt. “A bed is what you deserve, gorgeous. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

“And he sticks the landing.” Cas smirked, kissing Dean on the cheek. He sat next to Dean on Baby’s hood again, taking in the stars.

After a few minutes, Cas noticed a patch of daisies nearby. He slid off the hood again, Dean watching his every movement, Cas kneeling down beside the flowers. He plucked one carefully from the ground, twirling the stem in his fingers and walking towards the Impala again.

He sat on the hood, observing the white daisy like it was the most interesting creation in the whole wide world. Cas explained, “daisies symbolize purity. It reminds me of your soul. It’s so bright that it’s hard to look at sometimes.”

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. “You’re pure too. You’re like a flower.”

That finally got Cas to look at him again. “Okay, I wanna see where this is going.”

Dean concealed his blush in the darkness. “I just mean...when you were first adjusting to Earth, you were like a sapling. I watched you grow for years. You grew petals when I kissed you. You bloomed before my eyes when we made love. You were such a beautiful flower that I hid you. I wanted to covet you as my own. And now that I’ve let you flourish, everyone realizes that you’re the most beautiful flower in the whole patch.”

Cas laid next to Dean again, giving the hunter the daisy. Dean examined it, trying to dissect it with his eyes, wanting to know what his husband saw in these overlooked creations that Dean didn’t. Cas finally said, “that wasn’t your best impassioned soliloquy, but it gets an A for effort.”

Dean chuckled, looking at his husband with shining eyes. “I love how you keep me on my toes. I wasn’t expecting that response.”

“Can we do some actual stargazing now? We’ve gotten quite sidetracked.”

Dean looked at the night sky. “Of course, darlin’. Explain ‘em to me.”

Cas began his astronomy lesson, Dean allowing his husband’s lovely timbre to wash over him.

————

“Are you ready to draw me like one of your French girls?”

Sam snorted, Gabriel plopping next to him on the couch. “That depends on if you keep using that line.”

“Okay, I’ll stop. It does get overused.” Gabriel glanced at Sam’s sketchbook and pencils. “Should I pose for you?”

“I’d rather you not. Just watch the movie.”

“Fine.” Gabriel started the movie, striking one silly pose before acting natural.

Sam sketched Gabriel’s side profile for the entire two hours, the archangel glancing at him quickly every once in a while. Sam could sense the curiosity eating at him. But, like a good other half, Gabriel waited for the credits to roll to ask Sam if he could see the drawing.

Thankfully, Sam brushed it off just in time, pleases with the end result. Gabriel leaned over and took the sketchbook, observing the drawing for an incredibly long moment.

Gabriel looked back at Sam, his eyes watering. “This is amazing. It looks so realistic.” He turned off the movie, pressing a quick kiss on Sam’s lips. “I really love it.”

“Keep it, then.”

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel carefully removed the drawing from the sketchbook, then asked, “can I look at some of your other drawings?”

Sam blushed profusely. “Um. They’re kind of, uh-”

Gabriel flipped to the page before this drawing. The sketch was of Gabriel perched on the rafters of the baseball stadium where they went to a game with Jack. He was looking at the invisible crowd below, a small smile on his face. Gabriel asked, “how many of these are there?”

“Um, too many.”

Gabriel flipped through a dozen well-drawn sketches of himself, including a few pages of Sam practicing how to draw his eyes. He finally closed the sketchbook and said to an embarrassed Sam, “I’m flattered that you draw me. And I noticed that you have a fixation with my eyes.”

Sam’s face grew redder. “I feel like a creep.”

Gabriel reassured Sam, “it’s not creepy. This makes me feel more confident about myself. The hottest guy on Earth is obsessively drawing me. That’s a real ego booster.”

“You think I’m the hottest guy on Earth?”

“Of course, Adonis.” Gabriel held out the sketchbook to Sam. “Here.”

Sam took it and changed the subject. “It’s almost been a year.”

Gabriel smiled. “You’re right. What do you wanna do for our anniversary?”

“The same thing we always do. Unless you have any ideas.”

“The same thing is fine with me. I know how much you like my cooking, anyway.”

“It’s settled, then.” Sam said teasingly, “if I feel romanced and you play your cards right,” he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Gotcha, babe.”

————

“You’re a certified lawyer?!”

Sam observed the incredulous stares he was getting. He decided to have some fun and drop a closely-guarded truth bomb. He said to Dean, “you kept your marriage and relationship with Cas a secret for years.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Touché.”

“Does my brother know?” Cas asked.

“He drove me to and from the bar exam,” Sam replied nonchalantly.

Dean blinked. “Did he steal one of the cars?”

Sam paused. “Maybe.”

Instead of being angry, Dean said, “I would do the same thing. I’ll give him that one.”

“Anything for romance,” Charlie said. “Right, Dean?”

Dean shot Charlie a look, then asked his brother, “is there anything else I should know?”

Sam replied, “a few years ago, I became a certified nurse so that I could stitch up you whiners whenever you got hurt. Alex is still better at it than me, but yeah. I also speak fluent Latin and Spanish, and I’m learning some Enochian. And I’m learning how to draw better because it’s a talent I’ve always had.”

There was a long silence.

Dean blinked rapidly. “I don’t even fucking know you anymore. When did that happen?”

“You know me just fine, Dean. We’ve just had a lot of free time, and it’s what I’ve been doing with that time.”

“Well I’m impressed,” Bobby drawled in the background.

“I’m gonna pay more attention to you from now on,” Dean said. “Next thing I know, you’ll have multiple PhDs.”

Sam smiled kindly. “You do that.”

————

Castiel’s occasional book readings in the library had gained quite a following.

Cas would choose a book, read it in what Charlie called “a James Earl Jones-esque narration”, and his audience was enraptured.

Alex said once, “I’ll bet Cas could read a phone book and it would be interesting.”

Which is what lead to tonight, where Cas was prepared to read the phone book aloud. Charlie, Jo, Alex, Patience, and Kevin gathered on a blanket, ready to have their minds blown.

Stifling laughs, Castiel read a few pages of random names and numbers in an overly dramatic voice. He heard his audience cackling quietly. 

Eventually, though, it became too much for Charlie to bear. She released loud peals of laughter, causing everyone else to join in. Cas closed the phone book and adjourned the meeting, the group deciding to watch a movie instead.

————

Sam had the biggest realization of his life when Gabriel mentioned a book he bought for Jack.

Sam was brought back to an instance years and years ago, when Gabriel was just a troublesome trickster in his mind. When he and Dean had returned to a motel room, Sam had found a book on his bedspread. It was a general knowledge book about monsters. The mystery of who left it there was still unsolved, but the book had gotten the Winchester brothers out of countless sticky situations. 

Gabriel left the book there. It had to be him.

And that wasn’t the only time Gabriel had helped the Winchesters.

Or, more specifically, Sam himself.

Even when they first met, Gabriel was already protecting him. The most notable instance was at the Pagan gods meeting. Lucifer wanted Sam as his vessel, and the devil was going to kill him.

Sam hadn’t been remembering the moment correctly, but it was clear to him now.

Gabriel died for him, even then. He fell on Lucifer’s sword, when it was supposed to be Sam.

Gabriel suffered in the Big Empty and on Earth for years, all for him.

For him.

And that wasn’t all. Gabriel was one of the few supernatural beings that had never laid a finger against Sam. He only touched Sam if he wanted to be touched.

This information confirmed something life-changing for Sam.

Gabriel was his guardian angel.

Sam always thought he didn’t have one. Dean protected him, and he didn’t need one. Cas was Dean’s guardian angel because Dean couldn’t protect himself all the time.

But oh, Sam had a guardian angel this whole time. He was just too blind to see it until this very moment, when Gabriel mentioned a silly book, of all things.

Sam had been silent for too long. Gabriel looked at him from across the table, his eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?”

Sam swallowed. “I have a question, and I need you to answer it honestly.”

Gabriel directed his full attention to Sam, their meals forgotten. He sensed the seriousness of this moment innately. “Okay.”

“Are you my guardian angel?”

Gabriel deflated like a balloon being popped with a sharp needle. He stared at the tabletop, his head bowed. “What if I was?”

Sam almost didn’t hear it. His breath caught in his throat.

It was true, then. Sam’s hypothesis was confirmed.

Sam managed, “if you’re my guardian angel, I would say,” his voice became breathy, “that I’ve never loved you more than I do right now.”

Gabriel looked back up at Sam in disbelief. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Gabriel paused. “I am. Your guardian angel.”

Sam nodded, his eyes filling with tears. “You’re the one that left the book on monsters.”

“Yes.”

“You died for me.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve never hurt me in any way.”

“Never,” Gabriel said like a prayer.

“You had Michael kill Lucifer for me.”

“Yes.”

Sam blinked his tears away. “You came back not just for Cas, but for me.”

Sam thought he was stretching, but Gabriel confirmed it. “Yes.”

“You tiptoed around me for two years because you thought you were doing what was best for me by keeping away.”

“Yes.”

“You would only see me when we needed help or guidance because all this time,” Sam exhaled shakily, “you were in love with your charge and didn’t want to be accosted for making Cas’s same so-called ‘mistake.’”

Gabriel admitted readily, “yes.”

Sam stood up from the table and knelt by Gabriel’s chair. He looked up at the archangel glancing away, clearly embarrassed with all that he had revealed.

Sam looked into Gabriel’s finicky eyes and said, “I’ve never felt so blind in my entire life.”

“You’re not,” Gabriel said firmly. “You’re the smartest man I’ve ever known.”

“But I missed this.” Sam grasped Gabriel’s hands. “The perfect person was right in front of me.”

“We wouldn’t have worked back then.”

“That may be true. But I should have known you were wearing a mask. I should have paid more attention to you.” Sam stood up, Gabriel following him with his eyes. “How can you forgive me for my transgression?”

Gabriel stood from his chair, their gazes refusing to part. “I know how you can start.”

Then, Sam couldn’t concentrate on anything except Gabriel’s lips on his.

————

“We can’t get outta here unless we sing?” Castiel laughed loudly. “Okay, then.”

Castiel and Dean faced their latest enemy with wide smiles. They were infinitely glad that no one else was trapped with them. 

Cas allowed Dean to sing first. He wanted Dean to get out before him, anyway. Cas will have a little surprise for this joker before he leaves this wonky dimensional prison.

Castiel gave Dean an encouraging smile, even though this guy currently had a knife against his throat. It wouldn’t matter in a few minutes, anyway.

Dean began to sing, Cas grinning as the first notes hit the atmosphere.

...Ground Control to Major Tom. Ground Control to Major Tom. Take your protein pills and put your helmet on. Ground Control to Major Tom. Commencing countdown, engines on. Check ignition and may God’s love be with you…

Castiel almost forgot he was in a dangerous situation. He let Dean’s singing voice wash over him. 

...This is Ground Control to Major Tom. You’ve really made the grade, and the papers want to know whose shirts you wear. Now it’s time to leave the capsule if you dare…

Cas had no clue why Dean didn’t sing more often. His voice was country, but lovely, nonetheless.

…”This is Major Tom to Ground Control. I’m stepping through the door, and I’m floating in a most peculiar way. And the stars look very different today, for here, am I sitting in a tin can far above the world. Planet Earth is blue, and there’s nothing I can do... 

Cas closed his eyes and delved into their bond. Despite the intense predicament, Dean’s end of the bond was dancing in delight. He was having fun, and that made Cas smile.

...Though I’m past one hundred thousand miles, I’m feeling very still. And I think my spaceship knows which way to go. Tell my wife I love her very much, she knows. Ground Control to Major Tom. Your circuit’s dead, there’s something wrong...

Castiel imagined what their family’s reaction to Dean’s singing voice would be. Would they be shocked? Awestruck? Amused? Cas sort of hoped he never found out the answer. He liked keeping Dean’s secret ability to himself.

...Can you hear me, Major Tom? Can you hear me, Major Tom? Can you hear me, Major Tom? Can you “Here am I floating ‘round my tin can, far above the moon. Planet Earth is blue, and there’s nothing I can do.”...

 

Dean finished the song, looking like an angel bathed in stage lights. Castiel was distracted by his husband’s blinding beauty for a few precious beats.

Then, it was Cas’s turn. Dean and Cas switched places, and Castiel began.

...Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…

Cas let the stage lights envelop him. He didn’t trust himself to look at Dean. He hated the image of a knife pressing against his husband’s lovely throat.

...Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free...

 

Cas was glad his enemy didn’t understand the warning disguised in this song. The warning that Castiel was coming for him. This guy laid hands on Dean, and he would pay.

...Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night…

Cas thinks Dean would be laughing at the suitableness of this song if it weren’t for the circumstances. Castiel was a blackbird; an angel with black wings, that was. He was forsaken, but he broke free from his chains. Now, Cas’s life was amazing, and he married the hottest man he had ever met.

...Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise...

Castiel finished the song, and his adversary let Dean leave.

Cas banished him to the farthest reaches of the universe in righteous anger.

————

Visiting war zones always made Castiel somber.

There was so much in the world that not even angels could fix. God had created an equilibrium, a balance of good and bad that must be maintained.

Dodging bullets in war-torn countries with his older brothers always saddened Cas. There was only so much they could do; they healed those that needed it most, and stopped small unimportant occurrences from happening. They could only save a few, not all, or else the whole equilibrium would come crashing down and everyone would pay dearly.

Castiel wished he could do more to help people in need, but it was impossible to help everyone.

He just had to live with that.

————

Dean and Sam hadn’t heard from Castiel and Gabriel in five days.

It was alarming for everyone around the bunker, but no one knew where to start looking for the angels.

Until they appeared in the middle of the war room looking like they had just returned from Hell.

Or a hellish place. Whichever.

The two angels and Balthazar wore desert clothing, bandannas covering everything except their eyes. They slid the bandannas lower, everyone acutely aware of the angels covered in dirt.

Balthazar materialized a map and spread it across the war room table. The three angels spoke strategically, Dean and Sam and the wayward sisters and Ellen and Jo confused at what they were hearing.

Where were they all this time?

And why were they, right now, about to up and leave again?

“Whoa,” Dean cut in, “what’s going on?”

Cas went to Dean and clapped his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “I’ll explain tomorrow. I gotta go right now. Lives are on the line.” In an incredibly bold move, Castiel kissed Dean quickly, much to the happiness of the wayward sisters and Jo. “Please don’t hate me. Bye.”

Castiel went into a portal with Balthazar. Gabriel pointed to Sam and said, “what Cassie said. Okay?”

Sam nodded, and the three brothers were gone again.

Cas explained to Dean later that he was saving people in war zones. Dean was so proud of him that he smothered Castiel in kisses.

————

Castiel’s eggs were scrambled.

And by that, he meant his mind was a mess.

“A one-time side effect of the programming removal,” Gabriel offered.

Castiel hoped this wore off soon. What was up was down. What was down was up. Memories he had long buried were resurfacing.

He couldn’t do anything about it. It was torture.

Gabriel and Balthazar kept him confined for a few hours, but Castiel’s mind was still a Rubik’s cube that even he couldn’t solve.

They brought him to the bunker and called for Dean. The hunter knelt next to Castiel on the ground, the seraphim unable to register the vague outlines of people watching him from afar. Dean said quietly, too low for anyone to hear, “hey. Do you know who I am to you?”

Castiel blinked, trying to remember. He brought forth images in his head. Dean stabbing him, and Castiel pulling out the useless demon blade from his chest. Dean calling him, his voice sounding so beautiful while Castiel was confined to a hospital bed. Dean full belly laughing after exiting a strip club with Castiel, looking so carefree and gorgeous that he didn’t know how to feel. Dean telling Castiel over a streetlamp that he didn’t want him to ever change. Dean approaching Castiel in Purgatory, blood covering both of their faces, begging him to come back. Dean kissing Castiel. Dean making love to Castiel. Dean telling Castiel that he loves him. Dean marrying Castiel. 

Dean, Dean, Dean.

Castiel looked at the man crouching before him, and fell in love with Dean Winchester all over again.

Castiel replied softly, “you’re my husband. Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled. “That’s right, darlin’. Do you know who you are?”

That was the existential question, wasn’t it? Who was he?

Dean said, “your name is Castiel Winchester. You are absolutely everything to me, and I need you to remember that.”

Castiel’s full name echoed through his mind. The images came to him again, all the times Dean said his name. He was Castiel Winchester when he and Dean had a honeymoon in the bunker, when he said something particularly clever, when he did something sweet, when they made love, when Dean was proud of him, when Dean said that he loves him.

Castiel said, “I do remember that.”

And just like that, Castiel felt the jigsaw puzzle in his mind locking into place, pieces forming together, the whole picture finally being revealed.

Dean sensed the change in Cas instantly, sending a burst of love through their bond. His grin was radiant as he said, “welcome back.”

“I’ll always come back,” Cas murmured.

Dean stood up, offering Cas his hand. He took it, standing and looking over at their audience. Charlie and the wayward sisters were crying, Gabriel was materializing tissues, and Sam was chuckling at the whole display. 

“He said Castiel Winchester,” Charlie managed, the women sniffling.

Dean did a little wave, Cas zapping them to their bedroom. Once they were alone, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck. “Did I just save you, Castiel Winchester?”

“You sure did, beautiful.”

Dean leaned forward, and Castiel felt fireworks explode behind his eyelids as they kissed.

————

“So, this is your cloud.”

Gabriel looked at the bunker clan floating atop his cloud. “Yup. You’ve all seen it now.”

“Cool,” Alex said.

And that was that.

————

On a night when Dean couldn’t sleep, he addressed Cas, who also had a bout of insomnia. “I’ve been meaning to ask about your titles.”

“My angel titles?”

“Yeah.”

Cas stared downwards, frowning a little. “Okay.”

Dean studied Cas’s expression. “Never mind. It makes you uncomfortable to talk about it.”

Just as Dean was about to give up, Cas said, “it’s fine. I’ll talk about it.”

Dean prompted softly, “Angel of Tears?”

“I was a crybaby.”

A pang of sadness and sympathy rose from the depths of Dean’s soul. He fantasized about beating up Cas’s bullies, and felt a little better. “I’m sorry, darlin’.”

“It’s fine.”

Hesitantly, Dean asked, “Angel of Thursdays?”

“When I became a commander of my own garrison, I was given dominion over one of the days of the week as a gift.”

Dean smiled. “That seems like an honor.”

“It is,” Cas said proudly. “There were only four archangels, which left three days for high ranking seraphim.”

“Impressive. You just got a little bit hotter.”

“Only a little bit?”

Dean chuckled. “There’s my confident and beautiful husband. Now, Angel of Temperance?”

“That’s because I have the ability to assess any situation, and come up with the simplest and most effective solution. I know when to fight, when to run, and when to take a diplomatic route. That’s why Gabe and Balthazar come to me for big decisions. They need my judgment to make sure the right course of action is taken.”

Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s bottom lip. “Keep talking, gorgeous.” Dean grinned jokingly, Cas rolling his eyes. 

“I think we’re done here.”

Dean acquiesced. “Thank you for telling me.” 

————

It took longer than Sam expected for Gabriel to start letting people in.

Gabriel had guarded his heart and true nature for who knows how long. It was silly of Sam to think it would be easy for him.

But he was doing it. Gabriel had extinguished his facade. He was letting his walls down brick by brick. He was smiling more, and laughing more, and becoming more comfortable around his family.

Sam was used to having Gabriel all to himself, but he was glad that his other half was gaining more confidence. Gabriel deserved to be happy.

————

Sam heard laughing coming from his bedroom. His eyes widened and he rushed into his room. He saw Dean laughing at his open sketchbook.

Sam clenched his jaw and steeled himself. “What’s so funny?”

Dean’s expression grew serious. “Sorry. You just left this here and,” Dean looked at his drawings of Gabriel, “this is a bit obsessive.”

“So?” Sam refused to apologize for such a thing.

Dean frowned. “Okay. Sorry. I just didn’t think...you really love him, huh?”

“Yeah. So?”

Dean’s mouth quirked upwards. Acceptance reached his eyes. “Alright. I’ll get out of here.”

————

“I’ve been thinking,” Aphrodite said out of nowhere.

Cas smirked. “Don’t leave me in suspense.”

Aphrodite stirred sugar into her tea with a spoon. “Dean truly is your Persephone.”

Cas tilted his head to the side a little.

Aphrodite continued, “I was joking the first time I said it. But, if we factor in the true god’s mythology,” Aphrodite removed the spoon from her tea, “you are quite a bit like Hades. The real Hades.” She rested the spoon on a napkin. “You were spurned since childhood. This made you sad, the Angel of Tears, and then angry. A controlled type of anger, the Angel of Temperance. That is why you were given this legacy in the first place. You had the right components to handle all that power. Just as Hades was stuck in this position, so are you.” Aphrodite smiled. “Not to mention the kidnapping of your Persephone.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I did not kidn-” He stopped himself.

If he viewed the events of Hell from the eyes of the demons and macabre monsters in the depths of the racks, Cas had kidnapped Dean Winchester.

Cas pursed his lips. “That’s fair.”

Aphrodite took a pointed sip of tea. “And Persephone. The goddess of fertility and the spring. When you pulled Dean out of Hell, as you’ve said, he rose from the Earth. Since then, he has always been of the Earth. You can see it in his eyes.” Aphrodite paused. “Did you ever notice that nature is greener around him?”

Castiel dug into his memories. He thought of the thrumming trees and thriving shrubbery and strong soil that encompassed the bunker’s perimeter. Part of that was due to his and Gabriel’s intervention, a result of their powers and their continued presence at the bunker. But not even angels could make nature look so vibrant, so undying, so lively and beautiful.

Cas asked, “what are you trying to say, Aphra?”

“I’m merely saying,” Aphrodite looked into the tea rippling in her cup, “that human reincarnations of the ancient gods isn’t the craziest thing to happen over these past few years.” Before Cas could process that, she said, “Hermes and Sam provide more proof. Or should I say Loki and Sam? Loki and Sigyn?”

Cas was not blind to that one. It was obvious. His brother always liked his tricks, and Sam remained faithful and steadfast and loyal to his trickster, as well as his belief in God. Sam had all the qualities of Sigyn, the goddess of fidelity. 

Aphrodite said, “it’s just something I’ve observed.” She finished off her tea in a gulp. “This knowledge might come in handy someday.”

Castiel considered this and nodded. 

————

Having a monster fight in an empty department store at midnight wasn’t something that occurred often. But once the monsters were relieved of their heads and the three angel brothers were cleaning up, something caught Castiel’s eye.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was walking towards a mannequin outfitted with a biker jacket. Cas looked at the tag, the price nearly in the triple digits.

He recalled the time he stole a leather jacket on a similar mission to this one, when he and his older brothers had portaled into a fancy designer store on accident.

Cas removed the brown leather jacket from the mannequin.

“What are you doing?”

Cas glanced at Balthazar and explained, “this is a nice jacket.”

Gabriel appeared at Balthazar’s side and looked at Castiel judgmentally. “Why, Cassie? Why are you like this?”

Cas slipped the jacket on. “Do I look good in this or what?”

Balthazar put his hands on his hips and surveyed Cas. “It’s not bad, actually. I think it would look better on Dean.”

Cas raised an eyebrow mock angrily. “Don’t talk about my man ever again. But, noted.” He walked over to a full length mirror, and agreed that it would look better on his husband. “Definitely taking this.”

Gabriel huffed and materialized some money to leave in the jacket’s place. “There. My conscience is clean. Let’s go.”

————

Charlie grinned at Castiel. “Was that another shoplift?”

Cas did a spin in the leather jacket, getting a few oohs from Jo and the wayward sisters. “Once again, I couldn’t help myself. And I was thinking of giving it to Dean.”

Jo remarked, “I totally forgot he had a brown leather phase.”

“Mhm. I remember it well,” Cas said.

“That’s an amazing idea,” Jo agreed.

————

Dean blushed like a madman when Cas gifted him the brown leather jacket.

“Like it?” Cas asked.

Dean slipped on the jacket — it was endlessly practical that they wore the same size clothing — and looked in the mirror. “This brings back memories.”

“Good ones?”

Dean turned around and smiled at Cas. “Of course. I love it. Thank you.”

————

Everyone in the bunker, when they saw Dean traipsing around in his new leather jacket, pretended that they didn’t see the hunter’s obvious blush that stained his cheeks the entire day.

————

Gabriel woke up to a hand caressing his cheek, trying to coax him into consciousness.

Gabriel’s eyes opened slowly. The first image he saw was a freshly-showered Sam smiling up at him.

His body ached from the events of last night. Why wasn’t Sam lying in bed with him, preferably naked? 

Gabriel pouted on instinct.

Sam leaned towards Gabriel, whispering into his ear, “Jody needs my help in Sioux Falls. I need to go, baby.”

Gabriel grumbled, wrapping his arms around Sam. “Can we make out for a minute?”

Sam chuckled and obliged, their kisses soft and loving, not as intense as a normal makeout session.

Before releasing him, Gabriel said, “I can come by if you need my help on the case later.”

“Or if I wanna see you tonight?”

Gabriel smirked. “Oh, honey, your libido is becoming harder and harder to satisfy.”

Sam gave Gabriel a long kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

————

Castiel was having way too much fun.

Gabriel suggested that they get their supernatural friends together and have a football watch party at the cloud.

Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo all accepted, with Balthazar keeping tabs on the bets they were placing.

Cas was never one to turn down some friendly betting. And he was currently winning.

The gigantic television was blaring, food was being eaten and thrown, and protests directed at the game were shouted. The betting board was gaining traction, with Cas having the most bets won so far.

And Castiel was having an amazing time. It wasn’t often that he got to spend a day with his Greek god friends. They were quite a troublesome and hilarious group.

That’s why it took Cas so long to realize Dean was hiding in the background. Once he did, though, Cas walked over without bringing attention to himself. He asked, “is something the matter?”

“No. I was just...never mind.”

Cas pursed his lips and teleported them to a nearby cloud. “What is it, Dean?”

Dean’s expression was drawn, something dangerously melancholy in his irises. “I just wanted to see what you were doing.”

Castiel simply said, “I’m an angel. I have wings. I need to fly free sometimes.”

Dean’s mouth quirked upwards. “Birds can’t be caged.”

Cas took Dean’s hands in his. “I’ll always come home to you, Dean Winchester. But right now, I’m winning a bunch of money from bets and I need you to respect my boundaries.”

Dean chuckled. “Kick ass and take names, darlin’.”

“That’s the plan.”

————

When Castiel returned to the bunker that night, he walked into the bedroom with a money fan.

Dean laughed and kissed Cas senseless.

————

Visiting Mary Winchester in Heaven was the three angels’ favorite thing to do.

They had adventures around Heaven’s endless astral plane, occasionally bringing Jack along. They had tea on Sundays in Mary’s Heaven, talking the afternoon away like a bunch of housewives. Mary told Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Jack stories from her youth, and in return, she received news on Sam and Dean and bunker shenanigans.

During one tea time, Mary prompted, “I heard that someone’s,” she glanced at Gabriel, “one-year anniversary is coming up.”

Castiel and Balthazar oohed, causing Gabriel to blush.

“Doing anything special?” Mary asked.

Gabriel got ahold of himself and replied, “Sam just wanted to have dinner. Nothing special.”

“But what he means is-”

Gabriel shot a look at Balthazar. “Sam means what he means.”

Cas remarked, “he sounded so defensive. How cute.”

Mary laughed, and the conversation changed.

————

Tales of Mary Winchester reached the bunker too. Castiel made sure of it, partly to ease Dean and Sam’s mind and partly to show everyone that Mary deserved the utmost respect and should be treated like a goddess — even in death.

Mary was the epitome of all the good things that Dean and Sam had inherited. Dean’s hair, Sam’s eyes. Dean’s brashness, Sam’s calmness. Dean’s overprotective nature, Sam’s thirst for knowledge.

But he wasn’t one for cases of hero worship. Cas also made sure to mention Mary’s flaws, which was all Dean could focus on when she was alive. Dean expected a perfect person, and he never got one. Castiel could tell Dean still felt bad for putting the weight of his expectations on Mary’s shoulders. But, as Cas had told his husband many a time, all was forgiven.

If the best Cas could do to alleviate Dean’s sliver of guilt was to spread stories about Mary around the family, then that’s what he would do.

————

Castiel found himself recounting his anniversaries with Dean one night. Gabriel and Sam’s upcoming anniversary put the topic on his mind.

Cas and Dean didn’t really celebrate their anniversary when they were in a relationship. There was never the time or the opportunity. Plus, they were on and off so many times that Cas lost track of anniversaries. He only knew the date that Dean kissed him in that motel room, when he was covered in blood and probably looked a mess. Dean didn’t seem to care, though. Castiel thought of that kiss, how perfectly imperfect it was, and knew that date was important.

Their first marriage anniversary was spent in a motel room. Dean had made some excuse or another to get them alone and away from Sam for the day. Cas and Dean made love in a motel located somewhere on the Kansas-Missouri border. Castiel showed Dean his repressed memory of Hell, what Cas’s true form was, how Cas saved Dean and left a handprint in his wake. It only made Dean love him more, he said.

Their second marriage anniversary was spent in the bunker library, with Sam away on a hunt. Dean kept getting calls from Sam for research. Cas teased Dean about the Winchester’s switched roles, the hunter not amused. Cas busied himself reading about wraiths, Dean glancing at him every once and awhile and apologizing for such a lame anniversary. Cas said he simply enjoyed being with Dean. The hunter made up for his negligence by making love to Cas with startling intensity and passion.

Their third marriage anniversary was spent on the road in Dean’s Impala. Whenever Sam went out on food runs or bathroom breaks, Dean would climb in the back seat and make out with Cas. They spent the day sharing looks through the rearview mirror and watching their surroundings fly by. When they got a motel room for the night, Dean snuck Cas out to a diner. They had an amazing date, one that lasted through the night.

Their fourth marriage anniversary was spent at the bunker again. Dean gifted Cas a pair of keys to the Impala, and they spent most of the day in bed. With their marriage no longer a secret, Dean and Castiel had the freedom to make love all day without fear of being discovered.

Their fifth marriage anniversary was at a cabin near a lake, Dean and Cas’s dream house. Their sixth marriage anniversary was a vacation around the world. Their seventh marriage anniversary was in Las Vegas, where Dean and Cas remarried in a cheap wedding chapel. 

As Castiel ruminated on these days, he realized that he wouldn’t change a single thing about any of them.

————

Sam could sense a change in the atmosphere once he finished having dinner with Gabriel.

And it wasn’t because it was their anniversary.

“Alright,” Gabriel said, “I have to tell you about one final hang up, and then you’ll know everything.”

Sam blinked in surprise. “You don’t have to tell me everything.”

“But I do. I love you, and you deserve to know everything.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, then. This is very brave of you. Go ahead.”

Gabriel’s expression became more drawn. He stared at the table as he said, “when I was younger, I spent quite a bit of time in exile for committing treason. I don’t know how long I was isolated, but that’s where I think all my issues stemmed from. And in the process, I failed Cassie and Bali. That’s why I’ve been such a mess until a few months ago.” He looked up again. “You’ve really helped me get over things and forgive myself.” He paused. “I just needed to get that off my chest.”

Sam managed, “you’ve been through more than I thought. I admire how much you’ve changed for the better this past year.” A beat, the hunter gaining more confidence. “You’re amazing, you know. I never expected you to share so much with me.”

Gabriel confessed, “I don’t think I’ve been so in love before.”

“Me neither,” Sam said, and it felt so true that it took him aback.

After a pause, Gabriel filled the silence with, “I feel like there’s more you wanna say.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I feel like I know you completely now. The real you. The real Gabe is a nerd that wears hoodies. The real Gabe cares too much about people. The real Gabe would do anything to protect his brothers, Heaven, and me. The real Gabe likes to cook and ramble and make up nicknames for me. The real Gabe plays the piano and sings and takes Jack to sports games. The real Gabe supports me in everything I do. The real Gabe’s smile is radiant. He makes me feel accomplished when he laughs. He makes me feel useful when I’m the one pulling him from the brink. I love the real Gabe so much that I can’t put it into words. All I know is that I want to spend as many years as possible with you.”

Sam realized that Gabriel was choked up. He rendered his talkative other half speechless. He stood up from the table, standing by Gabriel’s side.

To lighten the mood, Sam asked, “was my soliloquy really that good? It sounded choppy. I didn’t have time to prepare or anything.”

After a few sniffles, Gabriel started to laugh. He rested his head on Sam’s stomach, chuckles muffled against the hunter’s shirt and tears staining the fabric. Sam ruffled Gabriel’s hair, pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Sam waiting patiently for Gabriel to calm down. 

When Gabriel finally did, he said, his voice muffled, “your abs are rock hard. Why must you do this to me?” 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. “Anything else you wanna say about my body?”

Gabriel finally looked up at Sam, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Never mind,” Sam said. 

“I’ll save it for...oh, what’s going to happen in about sixty seconds.” 

Sam’s eyebrows reached his hairline. “How presumptuous of you.”

Gabriel smirked, his head tilted upwards. “Your little speech was really sweet. I liked it. I spent two years tiptoeing around you, petrified to make the first move. I’m glad that you had the courage to do it for me. All of the doubts and insecurities that I had about us disappeared the first time you kissed me. I knew that we could do this, and we are. There. Mini speech over.” Gabriel stood up from his chair, his hands trailing up Sam’s sides. “Our sixty seconds are up. Now take me to bed.”

Sam didn’t have the energy to bicker. He lifted Gabriel effortlessly, the archangel’s legs instinctively wrapping around Sam’s waist. The hunter walked him across the cloud, Gabriel looking at him like he was the hottest man in the world. Gabriel flicked a hand, the floating bed that Sam was so fond of appearing a pace away.

The second Gabriel’s back hit the mattress, the only thing Sam could focus on was Gabriel’s lips on his.

————

Claire looked over at a peacefully-sleeping Kaia on her bed, and couldn’t stop thinking about the ring.

She had gotten the engagement ring weeks and weeks ago. She had no idea how to go about asking her girlfriend to marry her.

Would Kaia want a nice dinner at a restaurant? Would she want to be asked in front of the whole family? Would she want to be asked sporadically whilst doing an incredibly domestic task? Would she want to be asked after sex? Would she want to be asked after an over-the-top spectacle?

Claire just didn’t know how to ask Kaia.

So, she decided to wait and let the answer come to her.

————

“Honey?” 

Sam hummed a prompt to Gabriel.

“I don’t think I can move.”

Sam glanced at Gabriel plastered on his side, his entire body gloriously flushed. They met each other’s gaze and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

————

Castiel must be dreaming.

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt a strange pull on his mind. Unable to resist, Cas let the invisible hand carry him elsewhere.

When his vision returned, Cas was perched atop a cloud with Kevin at his side.

The seraphim and the prophet looked at each other, taking in the image of each other. Their mouths parted into synchronized O’s, both of them completely confused.

“Castiel. Kevin.”

The booming voice tore the friends’ attention away from each other.

Chuck stood before them, a halo of light illuminating the back of his form. 

“Father,” Castiel said in disbelief.

Kevin, mouth agape, stared at Cas and then at Chuck. “You’re God.”

“Please, call me Chuck.”

“Chuck,” Kevin tested. “Hi. Thanks for bringing me back to life. I like life.”

Chuck actually smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Cas said, “Father, I have so many questions.”

“I know you do, but I’m afraid I can only answer the most obvious one.” Chuck said gravely, “you’re here because it’s time for the end.”

Kevin immediately asked, “the end as in, like-”

“We already prevented the end of the world,” Cas said. “Right?” He asked Chuck.

Chuck clarified, “it’s time for the war to end all wars to begin.”

Cas and Kevin internally freaked out. 

Kevin deflected with, “everyone thought that World War I was the war to end all wars.”

“This is the end of the supernatural war,” Chuck said. “This is the end of all monsters.”

Castiel and Kevin leaned forward with interest. They both knew what this meant. They had a chance to live without fear of monsters. They had a chance to have happy lives.

“You have all paid tenfold for your sins. And I have grown tired of such creatures invading the Earth.” Chuck paused. “I am going to tell you both how to win this war and bring relative peace to the world again.”

Cas and Kevin listened to Chuck’s plan all night.

————

Castiel sprung out of bed, Dean jostled awake at the quick movement. 

Cas dashed out of the bedroom, barely registering Dean’s confused, “Cas?”

Cas padded down hallway after hallway, hearing Dean’s slow footsteps from afar. He knocked on Kevin’s bedroom door, the bleary-eyed prophet immediately opening it.

“That was real,” Kevin said in disbelief, “right?”

Cas nodded. “I was about to ask the same thing.”

Kevin sighed. “What the fuck do we do?”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply. “We gotta tell everyone at breakfast.”

“Tell everyone what?”

Cas looked over at Dean, who had caught up with him at last. He didn’t look too happy with being woken up, his shirt and sweatpants rumpled, his hair a mess. He glanced at Kevin and said, “we’ll tell you at breakfast.”

Dean crossed his arms. 

Castiel shared another look with Kevin. He nodded a goodbye and started to walk down the hallway. He muttered, “I’d rather not have to repeat myself, Dean.”

Dean blinked in shock at the change in Cas’s behavior. It took him a few beats to follow Cas back to their bedroom. 

Castiel shut himself inside their bathroom before Dean could ask any more questions.

————

Castiel and Kevin explained the dream to everyone — Gabriel and Balthazar included — throughout the morning, as well as what preparations needed to be made.

Reactions were mixed, but they all agreed that this was a good chance for a prosperous and monsterless future. And they agreed that it was time to go all in, and fight with everything they had.

————

Castiel found Dean waiting for him in their bedroom that night. 

Cas sighed. “What?”

“I don’t want to die, Cas.”

Castiel sat next to Dean, his Persephone, on the mattress. “Neither do I, clearly.”

“How do we know this is all going to work out?”

Cas paused. “You know how you have faith in me?”

Dean nodded.

“I have faith in God,” Cas said resolutely. “I have faith that we can win and come out the other side intact.”

Dean swallowed thickly. “I wish I could be more like you, darlin’.”

“We’re going to do this,” Castiel promised. “Are you ready for this?”

Dean exhaled, kissed Cas quickly, and answered honestly, “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Future Trilogy Part 1 will be out in a few days! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
